


The Call

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins gets woken in the middle of the night by a surprise phone call from an old friend...





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON SO ILL KNOW YOU LIKED IT IF YOU DID! ♡♥ xD

Seth Rollins just woke up from a nightmare, but seriously though, what's new? I mean, after he betrayed The Shield for The Authority he hasn't been getting much rest these days.

So, when the phone started ringing in the middle of the night it was no surprise, but who was on the other end, however, was.

"Hello?" Seth said, preparing for it to be J&J Security or something, but to his surprise it wasn't.

"Seth?" Dean said, sounding like he had one too many drinks again.

"Yeah?" Seth said, clenching the phone to hear his reason for calling him so out of the blue after so many years.

"Oh, sorry, wrong number..." Dean said, getting ready to hang up before he heard Seth whisper something on the other end.

"Please..." Seth said, he never heard him sound so needy in his life.

"Whataya want Rollins?" Dean said, wondering if he should've just ended the call right then and there instead.

"I... I miss you. You and Roman." Seth said, trying to fight back tears at this point.

"Ya know, it's funny that you say that, 'cause..." Dean said, before ironically getting interrupted by Roman, "The Pizza's here!" He shouted, as he blast the TV - football was on.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!" Dean screamed back, with the smell of pizza and beer filling the house. "Wait, where were we again?" He continued, after all, he was still slightly tipsy.

"Oh, nevermind, it wasn't important..." Seth said, he couldn't possibly pick up where they left off, not now.

"Well, okay... bye." Dean said, before ending the short lived call, "I miss you too, Seth... I really, really do." He thought to himself with tears filling his eyes before heading back downstairs to party with Roman again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fanfic of mine you guys! ♡ :D much appreciated! ♥ :)


End file.
